A matter of Flock and Death
by MeThinks-I-Like-Books
Summary: When Jeb betrays Max and the flock and leads them to an island in Hawaii, Max is left with the choice of a lifetime, the Flock, or Fang. Then another bird kid shows up, who is related to an evil brigid dwyer story contains FAX. and later MIGGY then FAX
1. Making your mind up

**A/N: This is my first ever fanfic, I'm a big fan of reading them and so thought I might try giving writing one myself a go so comments would be much appreciated, thanks**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not James Patterson, unfortunately, and do not own any of the Maximum ride characters. All that is mine is the plot**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Chapter 1

Max POV

As I lay there staring up at the sky, all I could do was regret the decision I had made earlier that day. I had put my flock - my family, in grave danger and I didn't know how to put this right. Worst than all of this, I had put my sister Ella and my mother Dr. Martinez in an even bigger danger. The most worrying thing on my mind right now was that I had absolutely no idea where any of them were, and it was killing me not knowing if they were safe, as their leader I should know where they were and be protecting them, not lying on a beach in Hawaii. What would I do if someone hurt my baby, my Angel, or Nudge, man she could talk but if anything happened to her someone would have me to answer to. And Iggy, for a blind guy, he was an amazing cook – yeah I know, blind guy, cook doesn't add up but believe me - and like a brother to me, and Gazzy, he was too young to be out there without me, he needs me. Don't even get me started on how I feel without Fang here, he's my second-hand man, my go-to guy, I couldn't bear being apart from him before when our flock temporarily parted ways last time, I needed Fang here with me now. If only I knew all the answers, as if being a bird kid with a 13-foot wingspan and hyper-enlightened senses wasn't enough.

After a long while of worrying, I could sense that I was no longer alone. I saw the flash of a white coat out of the corner of my eye. How could I have been so utterly stupid and reckless?

"So Maximum. Awake now are we? I hope you are beginning to see just how easy you made my life earlier. How could you possibly believe that I would stay on your side forever? The school is calling for you Maximum, are you sure you don't want to go back?" Asked Jeb in a menacing manner.

I jumped to my feet in rage.

"Where are they?" I spat at him.

"Oh don't worry Maximum, they're safe…for now. We want you to answer us a few little questions before we can answer yours." He retorted. I glared back in return, if he thought he was going to get any information out of me he…

"Maximum, listen to me!" He shouted in an attempt to free me from my trace. "You are going to have to cooperate fully whilst we are here do you understand?" He continued. Again I just glared back in response.

"Now, up that mountain is a little cave, where your precious little flock are waiting for you…all but one that is. Fang awaits you on a beach on the other side of the island in a deep sleep, but the tide is coming in fast and soon he's going to be pulled out by the strong currents. On the other hand, if you run off to your precious Fang, the rest of your flock will be flown back to the School faster than you can say, "I love my dear father very much." My breath caught in a sharp gasp. My heart felt like it was going to tear apart at the seams, choose between members of my flock, my dear and precious family. He couldn't do this, could he? Oh why had I even trusted him in the first place? This was entirely my fault and now someone was going to pay.

What could I do? I could never ever let the younger ones go back to the school again. I promised them I would never let that happen. But let Fang be pulled out to the sea. What if he…I couldn't even bear to let myself think of what could happen to him. He was my Fang, I couldn't be without him, and if I got him, he could help me get the others back from the school, after all they weren't facing immediate de… I couldn't bear to think the word. That's exactly what they expect me to choose though, they want me to go and save Fang and try to rescue the others, and they are setting a very nice little trap. What was I supposed to do?

"Wait a minute, but Ella and Mom…where are they?" I suddenly remembered in a panic.

"Oh, they're…safe" Jeb replied with a grin that would suggest otherwise.

"What have you done to them?" I screamed.

"Your time is running out now Maximum…it's time to make your choice now…your precious Fang? Or the rest of your pestering little family?"

That was it; he wasn't giving me time to think. And with that I kicked off with my feet and flew off as fast as my wings could take me – which happened to be pretty damn fast now that I'd gained hyper-speeds, which were getting easier to control as I got more used to them – and followed my instincts.


	2. Backstabber

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, you've motivated me to write this next chapter quicker, unfortunately you're going to have to wait and see what happens next still as we have a few more POV's to get through first**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the other characters. I do own the plot**

**Dedications: To AugustClaire for being my very first review. And Kate who helped me with my chapter names as i'm going to attempt to make them all song names.**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Chapter 2

Fang POV

My head hurt like f*** when I woke up, the last thing I remembered was Erasers flying at me in all directions and not having the strength to fight them off. Now all I can see is sky, sand and sea. As I tried to heave myself up and work out where I was, I realised this wasn't actually a possibility as I was being held securely to the sand by ropes of some kind. I had no idea what was holding them to the sand but no matter how hard I struggled, I couldn't get free. It was only then when I realised that the sea was already halfway up my legs and coming in fast.

FLASHBACK

_I was just coming down to breakfast at Max's mum –Dr Martinez's house, which was where we were staying at the moment and I came across Jeb on the stairs. He was staying here as well and much as Max trusted him with her life right now - seeing as he was her Dad and all, she thought she would give him a chance – but I had real trouble trusting him at all. He had a look in his eye, which suggested he was up to something, and said to me, "morning Fang, busy day ahead of you?" in a too-friendly tone._

_I glared at him and continued down to breakfast, if he thought I was telling him anything, anything at all, he had another thing coming._

_In the kitchen, Iggy was cooking away and the rest of the flock had already tucked in to our ENORMOUS breakfast – did I mention that we had larger than normal appetites on account of the energy flying took up – and I smiled, sitting next to Max and grabbing a piece of toast, a pile of eggs, several rashers of bacon, waffles, pancakes and some pop tarts, to start with at least._

_After breakfast, we all headed out into the garden with our new sports gear on, Jeb knew a really secluded spot out of town where we could play a game of baseball, and Max really wanted to go and try it out in the air. As she had put it, "We've never tried playing sports when we're flying before!" And so that was that, I couldn't resist her pleading eyes, but I was weary of Jeb the whole way there._

_For a while it was fun, I started to get really into it after a while, forgetting about Jeb and my mis-trust of him. But I had evidently let my guard down for far too long. Angel heard it first; a kind of loud humming getting closer and closer, and conveniently Jeb had wandered off for a walk by this stage. Then we saw them, Erasers and Flyboys approaching from all directions, more than we've ever seen before and we were in no way prepared to fight them off. The fight this time was short, The Flyboys had rounded up most of the flock before I lost consciousness to a hit round the head._

My head hurt more at the memory of it, why hadn't Max just listened to me, for once! I should have tried harder to convince her that Jeb was up to no good. But the time for worrying about that had come and gone I now had above-waist-high water to worry about, as I struggled with all my strength to battle the ropes…

**A/N: Once again, thanks for the reviews guys, I know you probably want to know the next section of the story but its coming really soon ok? However it will always come faster with more reviews, they make me happy so press the green button. **


	3. Beat it

**A/N: Sorry it's been a few days folks, been figuring out my new laptop and setting it up and was busy with birthday stuff ********. As promised, your story continued from where we left Max.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum ride, the flock or any other characters here, only my plot. **

_You are going the wrong way Max._

"Oh friggin' Jeez! Now you decide to turn up voice, right when you are most annoying!"

_Maximum, it can only be one way!_

"Jeb, you just told me _I_ had to decide, me. No one else. Not you!"

_I'm not always Jeb, Maximum_.

"No, either way, there's no friggin' way that I'm turning around now! Probably the hardest decision I ever had to make and you decide to turn up now! Arrrg"

At least I knew one thing, whoever it was doing this was angry with my decision, i had messed up their plans alright, and with that I swooped into the cave entrance with such grace, I almost wished people could see me fly sometimes.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but i am writing the next one as you read this so it will be up reallly soon. But review and i'll update**


	4. Feel the silence

**A/N: Yes, sorry the last one was short. I didn't have a lot else to say for that chapter and i wanted to build a bit of suspense for you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum ride, the flock or any other characters here, only my plot. **

Max POV

_Max_, Angel shouted at me through her mind, she couldn't have said it out loud, as she was gagged, and her hands and feet were bound together.

I stood starring at my baby for a second, how on earth could they do this to her?! To them, to my flock, i realized as the others came into view, i desperately looked around to see if there were any others with them, but no luck, no mom, no Ella. If they had hurt them, if anything happened i didn't....i couldn't....it didn't bear thinking about, i had lived long enough without them to loose them this soon.

As i ran to untie the flock i sent thoughts to Angel to explain everything to me, as i decided it was best these things weren't said aloud, no doubt they were watching us somehow now.

_The Erasers brought us here Max, they took Fang. I don't know where he is!_ She was in tears as she described this. _It was so scary, they hurt my wing Max, i don't think i can fly._

I paused, this could be a problem, i didn't know if i was strong enough to carry Angel, but it was worth a try, and i carried on untying at a faster speed. I was alreasy behind schedule, if i was going to save Fang, but i needed Angel for this. As soon as i had Angel and Gazzy were untied, i gave him the job of unying everyone else and heading to the north east of the island, he should be able to navigate from there, and i cradled Angel tightly in my arms and took off from the cave entrance towards Fang.

Angel, do you think you're sill strong enough to swim down there and find Fang? I can't breath underwater like you, if there's no sign of him, ask the fish. Angel had gained powers recently enabling her to breathe underwater as well as talking to the fish.

_Yes, Max, i'll try._ That was my strong little Angel, though she eyed the water worriedly, as if terrified for Fang. _Yeh, me too Angel._ I agreed, and with that dropped her into the watery depths below.

I don't think i managed to take a breath the whole time Angel was under, my eyes searched in terror until a few minutes later when Angel's head popped up and i swooped to get her, still no Fang, i thought worriedly. Angel had tears in her eyes and looked terrified when i lowered her to the rocks, the sand was entirely covered in water now.

"Max, he's gone! He's not here," she sobbed. I let out a breath i didn't know i was holing yet again, it must be good if he wasn't there right, i mean, he wasn't...well he couldn't have drowned at least. But then the worry set in, where was he? A pain clutched my heart, my Fang, where could he be? Just then the rest of the flock landed about 5 feet away and ran over to join us and Angel filled them in, still sobbing quietly. I was, for possibly the first time ever, at a loss of what to say, i was lost, i needed Fang to tell me what to do.


	5. Dirty little secret

**A/N: That last chapter was really hard to write guys, you know what will make it easier? Reviews! I want to know what you guys want to hear in this story, what do you think of what has happened so far and what do **_**you**_** think should happen next?**

**Disclaimer...I still don't own Max, the flock or Jeb...I only own my new character and the plot (yeh you heard me right...new character!)**

**Iggy POV**

I wasn't sure what to do without Fang. I relied on him to tell me what was going on. I listened to Angel describe what had happened down under water and what the fish had told her.

"I don't get it," she sniffed. "They say he was taken by some red haired girl with wings, about Max's age. But there aren't any other bird kids. Are there?" The question lingered on all of our minds and I noticed that Max had gone quiet, I mean, I couldn't see her face, but there was no sound coming from where she sat.

"Max?" I asked questioningly.

"Hmmm," came my reply, that wasn't like Max.

"What's up? Why have you gone so quiet?"

"Ig?" she practically whispered so that only I could hear her, she knew how to perfect that so that the others, who could hear abnormally well, wouldn't hear but I, having had more practice at the listening thing, would. "Did Fang like me?" She sounded scared, and I wondered for a moment what she was talking about, so I said as truthfully as I could, "Sure Max, he loved you." I could feel her relax a little next to me. Then she continued, her voice trembling slightly, "Like, enough to not fall for some dumb red-head girl again?"

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny Ig?" She demanded, louder now.

"I thought you were really worried, about something serious, like you were worried something had happened and he wouldn't remember you...but....[laughs]....you're jealous [laughs] of a girl you've never met.

Max POV

..."They say he was taken by some red haired girl with wings..." I stopped listening at this point and my heart froze. Memories of the red-haired wonder from when we stayed at Ann's house came flooding back to me; horrible images filled my head of Fang falling for this wondrous red-head who saved his life. I mean, what did I hold to her, I'd chosen to save my flock over him, hadn't I? I had boring hair, looked like a general mess, and couldn't possibly hold anything next to her. What? Did I just think that? Seriously? I don't like Fang like that? Do I? NO! As a friend; a flock member; yes; but more? Sure I couldn't bear the thought of not being with him but it was the same with my flock and oh snap! I couldn't stand not being with him! As in...Being _with_ him. I saw an evil look cross Angel's face at my epiphany, as Iggy started questioning me about being so quiet.

As I confessed my biggest fears to Iggy, quietly so that the rest of the flock wouldn't hear me, he started...get this...laughing. He was actually clutching his sides laughing at me. Then he...oh no! He did not just say that loudly. He just announced to the whole flock, nay the whole world, that I, Max Ride was jealous, of some girl. I felt my face glowing bright crimson and with that, I couldn't stand it anymore, I unfurled my wings and took off once more into the skies, flying around the island twice at super-speed before calming down and landing on a rock 50 feet away from my flock, looking down at the water, willing Fang to come back. Ig flew over to where he could hear me tearing bits of rock away into the water.

"I'm sorry, Max. If it makes you feel better, he really does love you." He told me, putting his arm around me. I sniffed to hide the fact that I had tears in my eyes. "I promised him I wouldn't tell the flock. You two are crazy, you know. You obviously love each other and are too scared to do anything about it."

"Yeh, well what am I supposed to do now?" I snapped at him, letting another hot tear roll down my cheek. "I don't even know what to do," I whispered, feeling small. I was supposed to be their leader and I hated showing that I didn't know what to do.

With that Iggy stood up and offered me a hand, pulling me to my feet and said in an honest-to-god serious voice – which reminded me that apart from his laughing fit he'd been very serious since this whole thing happened, he must really care that Fang isn't here – "We're going to find him Max, we're going to go over to the flock, and you're going to tell them what to do."

"But I don't know how, Ig," I whispered again.

"Yes you do Max, I believe in you, all jokes aside, and you just need to trust yourself. Even if the last time you trusted your instincts we ended up here."

It was then that I realised he was right, I only didn't trust myself because last time I did, Fang got taken away from me. And with that, I grabbed Iggy, flew back to the flock and yelled, "Up and away."

**A/N: Sorry the chapter is so long this time and you got bored or something, making up for the shortness of the last one. I thought that Iggy needed some more air-play. He doesn't get nearly enough credit. And sorry if he didn't seem his normal joking, bomb-making self, but it didn't really seem to fit the mood of the scene. But please do tell me what you think, instead of making me guess. Review me! Thankyou in advance, your reviews can only make my story better after all and I'm not afraid of people being mean, so do tell the truth, can I improve? Do I need to write shorter Author's notes? Because I think I do.**


	6. Gone to California

**A/N: I just realised that no matter how I go about it, if my story is to carry on as planned, Fax won't happen for at least another 5 chapters. But I promise it will be there! Eventually, but that just means you will have to keep on reading.**

Max POV

Right, think Max, think. Where could you find some bird kid that you didn't know existed, who has "saved" Fang for you? Or kidnapped him? I shook the thought away.

_Trust your instincts Maximum. I told you you'd gone the wrong way._

OH, great! He/she/it is back again, dumb voice! Well voice, what the hell do you want me to do about it now, I did the wrong thing, that's wonderful, but how do you expect me to fix that? I thought sarcastically.

_Listen to me Maximum. That's all I ask._

Ok, voice, you have my temporary undivided attention.

_You are going to have to leave the flock Max._

Say WHAT? Hell no! Never. I promised them. There was a reason I went for them. Fang can take care of himself.

_Can he? And I suppose you know exactly where he is now right? You know that he's safe. _

Umm. Sort of. I know he's safe.

_How Max? How do you know that this girl hasn't kidnapped Fang? How do you know he isn't in an even bigger danger now than you can imagine?_

What do you know?! I accused

_Listen Max! Leave the flock and head for California. Send them somewhere else._

How do you expect me to do that exactly? How do you expect me to trust you? I don't even have a frigging idea who you are and you expect me to trust you?! Just up and leave my flock?

_Max, Fang needs you right now._

Damn it, unfortunately that is all the persuading I needed right now, the thought that Fang could be in danger and it was all my fault laid heavy on my heart. I needed him. And he needed me. I sighed, took a deep breath and did what I would no doubt later hate myself for. I hated trusting other people. So I called to the rest of the flock, "Guys, I'm jetting off ahead at super speed to look for clues, I'm, not going to leave you for long though I promise. (damn I hated lying) Just meet me at Mom's house as soon as you get there. I think we should be able to get some clues there at least and if not get some supplies, we're in for an exhausting few days. (I hoped days at the longest)".

With that I adjusted course as though I was going to Mom's house, but with the plan of changing course when I got further from the flock for California.

Right voice, where are you taking me?

**A/N: Once again, i'm sorry if it was sort, but this was really all i could say for this chapter. But i have the next few planned out and I will get them up asap. Thanks for reading guys, your support makes me happy.**


	7. Made up stories

**A/N: Hey, so I bought the new book yesterday (don't judge me it only came out less than a week ago in England and they didn't have it in the shop then) and finished it already. So...Thanks for all the subscriptions and such like guys :) now you can have the next chapter. And k.k. what are you confused about?? This is set after the final warning but before MAX if you leave me another review telling me what you don't get i will try and explain it to you as best i can, especially this next chapter which i admit is confusing. Sorry if this chapter took a while to write, it was a little harder than the others.**

So, where were we? Ah yes, So the Voice gave me some crazy grid reference, giving me another majorly painful brain attack, causing me to fall out of the sky into a forest, with no Fang here to catch me this time – which was entirely my fault of course. So after I rested, painfully I might add, in a tree for a few hours, yes more time wasted, I headed out here. To this... wait for it because you know I won't like it...skyscraper! If there is one thing I hate (other than the obvious being kept in a dog crate in a lab thing), its small enclosed buildings with limited exits, and skyscrapers, based on previous bad experiences of course. So now I'm wondering...where do I start? The voice can be so vague...and who the heck is it? It's bad enough having Jeb or Angel in my head...but someone I don't know and it just basically drives me insane.

I skulked around the building for a bit, doing a bit of snooping until I figured, hey I don't have a clue what I'm doing, so I should just go for it, as I'm here anyway.

The guy on the front desk eyed me up accusingly as I walked in, but I just batted my oh-so-innocent eyelashes at him and sauntered on over to the lift. Oh yeah, 'cos I'm so cool. So by the time he shouted for security, the doors were closed on me...oh snap...small enclosed space, small enclosed space...absolutely zero exits... this is not, I repeat NOT my idea of fun.

So I made the lift go down to the basement, basements are always a good place to start when you're dealing with evil people at least, not that this red-haired FREAK was evil, I didn't know that. But I knew she had MY Fang, and I didn't like it one bit. So as soon as I'd gone down one level, I practically burst out of the doors for oxygen, to see this: You guessed it, some red-haired FREAK with my Fang... but not only that, they were...woah! Kissing? That just wasn't right was it? I backed away slowly, silently against the wall and hid round a corner. I didn't want Fang to think I was spying on him or anything...and here was me coming to RESCUE him...he didn't need rescuing at all. He was doing what he LOVED most, kissing some red-haired SLUT.

So I figured...heart-broken and all, this couldn't just be it...because if it was and Fang was free to leave any minute he was sooo gonna get his Butt kicked. So I skulked off...again...to check the place out. Where the hidden cameras and hidden evil Fang stealers were...figure out why this red-haired THING had wings?

So check this out, I found this crazy room with a list of "targets" and my name was at the top, along with Fang...and Lyndsey (the red-haired thing I guessed) was on the list as "bait". What the heck?! Who were these people? I really needed Nudge here to hack in for me. On that note, why had the Voice made me split from the flock. And who was he/she/it?

"Hello Maximum," Wow that was scary, the voice wasn't in my head anymore. I turned round to find a Red-haired man staring down at me...looking an awful lot like Brigid Dwyer come to think of it.

"My name is Dr. Bernard Dwyer." Ahhhh that would explain it. "I believe you've met my sister." With that Brigid a.k.a. Dr. Amazing came round the corner.

"What do you want from me?" I asked uber confused. (and yes k.k. i've stolen your comment...having uber confused myself here).

"Max, we're here to help you. Honestly!" Said Dr. Amazing-now turned not-so-amazing. Ha yeah right. The day I let you help me is the day that I stop loving my flock...and that's just not going to happen lady.

"Max!" Now that was a voice I wanted to hear. Wait a minute...no I didn't, this is the traitor who 5 minutes ago was locking lips with Dr. Amazing's ...well whatever relation they were. But they were connected somehow. "Brigids going to help us. Isn't that great? I can't believe you're here. Where's the flock?" He looked expectantly.

"They're...they're not here." I avoided his gaze. "But Fang, we need to get out of here...now!"

"What? Why aren't they here Max?"

"It's not safe. Let's go Fang. Sorry Brigid, we just have somewhere to be right now." I grabbed his arm.

"No Max, we need to stay." Urged Fang. "Get the flock, it's perfectly safe. Nevermind I'm sure they're on their way...right?" I shook my head "N...."

"Max, listen to Fang. You should stay...the flock are perfectly safe. Look" She flicked a switch on the wall and a television screen showed a film of the flock sitting around my Moms house doing normal flock stuff. But something wasn't quite right. No one looked worried, like any of this had just happened. No one was looking for clues like I had told them to. I checked the screen for a date but all my raptor vision could catch up on was a newspaper...wait the front page had last week's news plastered on it. Now THAT wasn't right, but what tipped me off most was when mom and Ella walked into the room and joined them on the sofa...and Ella had DEFIANTELY been wearing that t-shirt last week.

"Max, follow me, you and Fang should get settled here, whilst the flock stay safe at Dr Martinez's house. We don't need to bother them with this important business."

"Wait! If Mom and Ella are "safe", what are you trying to help us with?" Now I was MORE confused than before.

"To save the world Max, and to stop Jeb...you see he's targeting you wrongly Max, you should see the plans he had for you," Bernard answered me with a trying-too-hard smile that I would sooooo never trust.

"Oh yeah? So show me those "Plans"".

"Not now Max, it's just not that easy. We'll explain it all later. But right now you and Fang need to follow me." Bernard said...his voice (now that I thought about it) seemed shockingly familiar.

When we reached the end of the corridor, he led us into a dark room, why did I get the feeling I wasn't going to like this. There were two sleeping bags on the floor, with a set of clean clothes on each...oh so they had some level of kindness in them, and an adjacent bathroom with a sink and a toilet. "We'll bring you some food in a bit," Dr. Oh-so-not-amazing smiled, then, get this, she LOCKED the door.

Now I was sent here by a voice that had set me up, he had wanted me to go to Fang all along so that they could capture us both, though why, I have no idea. And why had Jeb set us up...did he have something to do with this...in which case they were lying about helping us from him and had some other purpose. But right now I was stuck in a LOCKED room, with no real bed, no shower, no food and Mr. I-was-your-friend-but-I-so-prefer-locking-lips-with-red-heads.

**A/N: so I'm really tired tonight because I've just been to a concert but my ears were ringing too much to sleep and I've been trying to get to the point with this chapter for 2 days now and thought I'd just finish it. So I'm really sorry if I've confused you guys too much here. If there's anything you don't understand, then leave a detailed review/comment or whatever and let me know. I'll do my best to explain for you. If you have any recommendations as to what should happen next then I'll try to fit it in and then I will give you full credit for it. Thanks again for the reviews and subscriptions...they keep me going.**


	8. The truth is a terrible thing

**A/N: really bored this moment as I should really be revising but I thought this was a better option, so you can have the next chapter now. Thanks again for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: (this applies to the last chapter as well to which I forgot to add this.) James Patterson owns Max, the flock and Dr Brigid Dwyer. I own Bernard and Lyndsey...and my plot.**

**Max POV**

After having a wash in that quite frankly TINY sink, and no mirror, so I had to be my best judge, and getting dressed into the clothes they had left which sooo didn't suit me (a huge baggy t-shirt which would soo get in the way when I was flying, which could only be deliberate, and a skirt, a skirt? Now that could only be deliberate, since when did you see someone fly in a skirt?) I had to rip slits into my t-shirt, unsuccessfully for my wings and nearly ended up pulling a sleeve off. So I snuck slowly back into the room, with the hope of silently getting into the horrible sleeping bag, without Fang noticing me, not that I even cared...Either way I failed. When entered the room, he was staring at me, mouth wide open eyes almost as wide...as if that wasn't disconcerting.

"Stop it Fang," I almost growled at him.

"Max...you're...wearing a skirt?"

"Well observed Fang, very well observed, but I think even Angel could have come up with a more comprehensive response that that," I spat back at him (I didn't literally spit).

"Oh come on Max, you know what I mean. You...you actually look really _good." _I felt myself blush.

"Not as good as _Lyndsey_ does up close like that I'm sure."

"Max...what's that supposed to mean?" His eyes widened and he looked nervous. I so had him here. He didn't have any idea I'd caught him in the act.

"You know exactly what I mean Fang, thought I wouldn't see you did you? Thought you were being all discreet kissing her like that right in front of the _lift_?"

"Oh crud. Max, that wasn't at all what it looked like...and wait...that bothered you?"

"What else could it possibly be Fang and no," I lied, "That didn't bother me, what bothers me is that you have to do it so _publicly_ and that you didn't bother talking to me, your _friend_ first. So yeah, thanks Fang."

"Wait, Max, you weren't here. You _chose_ to save the flock over me. I didn't think you would even bother coming to look for me. I know I don't matter to you Max, but you matter to me ok?"

"SURE!" I could feel my volume increasing. "I matter to you sooooo much Fang. Even more than your RED-head _friends! _I care about my flock ok? I care that they get safe...and don't you DARE say I don't care about you! I knew you could take care of yourself! I took Angel to come save you, you know. Do you have ANY idea how I felt when you weren't there? Noooooo. Because you were too busy with your new BEST friends Brigid and Lyndsey and Bernard. You are sooooooo wrapped up in them that you have NO IDEA what they are trying to do here. You have no idea that they have done something to the flock, anything could be happening to them right now, and Mom and Ella. But you don't CARE about that do you Fang? You don't care that we are on a list in their room as TARGETS and that your precious GIRLFRIEND is being used as BAIT, that she's USING you!"

"Max, I'll argue most of that over with you in a minute and point out all the flaws in your reasoning, but..."

"Oh so everything I say is nonsense to you is it Fang?"

"Max, the flock are SAFE, they showed us the tape, they are fine with your Mom AND Ella."

"Oh PLEASE! Don't tell me you've fallen for their trap Fang! You know better than that surely? A paper dated last week? Ella wearing a top she wore that same day? Mom and Ella are still missing! We never found them ok? The house will have been trashed, and it wasn't the flock would have been worried and they were CALM, they would have been looking for clues, they would have been looking for ME, I told them I would meet them there, when the voice told me to come here."

"Umm Max, papers lie around for weeks on end in that house, Ella can wear the same top twice, You're probably over reacting about them going missing, maybe Jeb never took them. You don't know the house was trashed, chances are it wasn't and they probably don't think there's any reason to panic, like I said, you're just over-reacting. I'm sure they aren't worried because they know that you are safe."

"Oh come on Fang! You're soooo wrapped up in what they've told you. They have you completely BRAINWASHED! My flock would care if I wasn't there, you didn't see the looks on their faces when they found out you were gone, and again when I told them that I was leaving them for a bit. AND I'M NOT OVER-REACTING, open your eyes!" I hadn't even realised that by now hot tears were flooding my cheeks. This wasn't a normal argument with Fang, what had happened? He used to understand me, to be my right-wing man. What had they done to him?

Fang just looked at me, shook his head in disbelief and slammed the door to the bathroom, locking himself inside. Wow! That hurt, genuinely really hurt, deep inside me it felt like I was being torn apart. I got into my sleeping bag, pulled my head inside and cried. I don't cry. I'm not the type of person to cry. This wasn't a normal situation though. Me and Fang didn't just fight like this.

**A/N: Ok, so this chapter was really fun to write when Max was yelling, but now I almost think I can feel her pain. How dare Fang. What's going to happen next? Do you want this feud to go on longer, or do you want them to kiss and make up already? Review me and tell me what you feel, though I have a pretty good idea what should happen next, I want to know if that's what you want as well. **


	9. Lean on me

**A/N: So........................... Thanks for the reviews again. Don't worry I've managed to slip FAX in sooner than expected here...so read and tell me what you think.**

Fang POV

Woops. I made her cry, how could I even think of doing that. What have I done? I'm going to have to wait now in here like an idiot. I can't go back out there and see her face, her face was enough to feel like I'd been punched in the stomach, but the knowledge that I had caused it caused me more physical pain. She's wrong though; she's just being Max, being stubborn. The flock HAS to be safe. I can't even bear the thought that they might not be.

But what if they're not? What if she's right? The thought lingered at the back of my mind and I tried to shake it out. I really want to trust Max, to listen to her. She wouldn't cry like that by herself. She must be really strong on this to cry like that. To think that I've betrayed her... Only I have, I'm not there for her where she needs me. She thinks _I_ kissed Lyndsey...eurgh.

Slowly, quietly, I opened the door. She was lying with her head inside the sleeping bag, with her back to me. I went and lay down on mine, with my wings uncomfortably digging in on the hard concrete floor. So much so that I had to turn on my side, to face her. I stared at her back for a long time. Was she still crying? I didn't want to embarrass her and talk to her if she was. But I wanted...no needed to talk to her. I couldn't have things like this between us. But would she ever forgive me?

I sat up and reached out to stroke where her wing would be under the sleeping bag. I began humming to her, like we did for Angel when she was barely a toddler, when we first escaped from the school. She stiffened at first under my touch, but eventually she softened and just lay there, her head still buried stubbornly in her sleeping bag. Her shoulders rose and fell gently with her breathing. When did I start loving her? Was there a pinpointed start point? Did it come gradually? Or have I always loved her, just in a different way? When did I stop seeing her as a best friend, as a sister, and start seeing her as much much more?

_Fang? I can hear you thinking._ What the hell. Max?! What are you doing in my head. I thought only Angel could do that.

_I...I don't know Fang. But do you really think that?_ I slid my hand onto Max's shoulder gently and squeezed it. Yes Max, I really think that. She shifted slowly and I pulled my hand back, she twisted into a sitting position and pulled her head out. She still had tear marks down her cheeks, and more threatened to escape her beautiful, deep, understanding brown eyes. I reached out my hand and wiped away a tear when it did fall, and I held her face in my hand for a long, silent moment of almost understanding.

_My eyes aren't beautiful Fang, really._ Oh yes they are Max, everything about you is beautiful. Your hair, your delicate yet intricate wings, they way you smile when you're flying through the air. The angry look you get on your face when we're fighting Erasers. Everything. A small lopsided almost-smile escaped her inviting lips and she looked at me. Then she hit me. OW! What was that for.

_Inviting lips, oh come on Fang._ Oops. Sorry Max. But they are you know. Then she slapped me again. Ok, what was that one for?

_What about your precious _girlfriend?_ Is she not good enough now? Do you need to have us both on the go? What did you mean before by 'she thinks _I_ kissed Lyndsey.' That would be because you did._

No Max, I didn't kiss her. She kissed me, and trust me if I could have read her mind, she wouldn't ever have come that near to me. Please Please believe me.

_Oh yeah? Like you believe me about the flock? And about the evil Dwyers._ I'm so sorry Max, I'm starting to see your point now, and you're right. I was blind. But I know the flock as well as you do and I think, no I _know_ you're right about them worrying. They were way too calm in that film. And your Mom and Ella, I'm worried about them too. Do you have no idea where they might be?

"None," she whispered. Out loud this time as another tear escaped, I leant to catch it with my thumb before it hit her cheek and wiped it away. Don't cry Max. I hate seeing you hurting. It's going to be ok. We're going to find them, and the flock. We'll get out of here in the morning I promise. But you should get some sleep, you've had a LONG fly today.

_The floor is cold...and painful _She grimaced. I know Max, I know, you can lean on me. You can always lean on me. So I lay down on the floor and smile as her head and arm rested on my chest. I kissed the top of her head, so softly it was barely a kiss, I didn't want to scare her off now and ruin the moment.

"I really do Love you Max," I whispered. It seemed more real out loud.

"I love you too Fang," I felt her smile on my chest and my heart soared, somehow it felt even sweeter hearing her say it back.

_Glad to know I make you happy Fang_. Always. Goodnight.

Note to self, how have I never noticed this before, is it because she's so close? She makes cute little humming sounds when she breathes in her sleep.

**Ok so it wasn't QUITE **_**kiss**_** and make up yet, but there'll be more FAX next chapter. Please tell me what you think of this. I'm not very good at the whole soppy thing, but this is my second attempt at this chapter and I way prefer this version. So what do you want to see next**

**More FAX as they plan their next steps**

**Some arguments with the Dwyers**

**Some flyboy/eraser action**

**A successful escape**

**The flock to turn up and get captured.**


	10. The tragedy of the human condition

**A/N: I have now bought the first and third books, because they didn't have the second. And so I'm going to try get my hands on it and read all 5 books through again now. Just because I feel like it.**

**Lizbet: FAX= Fang and Max. You're so clever you know. You will get the flock somewhere here**

**Kate: You'll get your FAX as well.**

**To all my reviewers who are confused: most of the loose ends that are yet unexplained will be explained later on, it's just being done in a weird way. But let me know if there's one bit you don't get at all and I'll make sure it gets explained.**

**Thanks as usual to all my reviewers and subscribers. Keep going, recommend this to a friend etc. I love knowing what people think, be it good or bad. Happy reading.**

Max POV

I woke up lying on something warm and soft...oh wait...that was Fang. I suddenly remembered everything that had happened last night and wasn't sure if I should be mad at Fang for the things he said or if he was completely forgiven, but he said he loves me. He actually loves me back. Could this have something to do with me and him suddenly being able to read each others' minds? I mean, I could only hear him really when he admitted to himself that he loved me. And I had already admitted it to Iggy yesterday. Could this be a new skill or just such a strong bond that we understand each other on new levels? I couldn't hear his thoughts now though, so no sneaking glances into his dreams. Shame. Then again, it's probably best most of the time for me to keep out of those. It felt so nice lying here, just thinking about him, feeling his body heat...better than this concrete any day, and just listening to his breathing. I felt Fang stirring and he looked down and smiled at me.

"Morning Max," He smiled. Huh? No thoughts. I couldn't hear anything.

"Fang, are you putting up mind blocks now?"

"Umm no. I thought you were."

"No," He looked as confused as me.

"Maybe it only works when we really need to tell each other stuff."

"No idea Max. I think this one could take some figuring. Maybe you're right." God I hoped I was, because based on my other conclusion, I would have to think that he doesn't love me anymore or something. I preferred my need-to-communicate basis only theory.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, softly.

"Surprisingly so," I grinned. Not that lying wrapped up in his arms had anything to do with that at all. (I'm being sarcastic guys.) "You?"

"Okay," He mumbled,

"Worried about the flock?" I figured. He nodded briefly but tried his best to put on a smile for me.

"But it's going to be ok, Max. I know it will." I so desperately wanted to believe him. I got up after that and looked around this room. Man it was tiny. I think they'd shoved us in a supply cupboard or something. I caught scent of something and noticed they had left some food just inside the door, it wasn't much. But it was a start. They didn't want to kill us at least. So after me and Fang devoured the food (which didn't take long, trust me), we decided to start plotting out some plans for escape.

"The door's a no-go, it's bolted and locked and has god-knows what reinforcements at the other side," I decided.

"Yep, and as our luck would have it, no window either," Fang replied sarcastically. This was enough to put a dampener on our spirits already. We looked around for any sign of escape at all. I swear they couldn't have found a more empty room than ours, no vent to climb through, no window, no nothing. Oh dear.

"Well this was useful," I sighed looking up at Fang, who now stood five inches taller than me, for although I had grown, he'd grown faster. He stroked my long hair behind my ear and I made a mental note to cut it when I next had the time with some kitchen scissors. It was really starting to get annoying when I was flying. Then he pulled me into a tight hug and we just stood there, not entirely knowing what to do next, but enjoying the comfort of being in each others' arms. I looked up at him one more time to give him a what-next? Glance and he looked into my eyes for a long moment, before leaning down to bring his lips closer to mine. Then wow! Nothing actually seemed to matter anymore, because Fang was kissing me. And we could be here forever and still have each other. No wait! We still don't have the flock. I pulled back.

"What's wrong?" Fang asked looking concerned.

"I don't feel right...being happy knowing that the flock might not be. I can't help worrying about them all the time." An understanding look came over his face and he hugged me closer.

"We need a plan. We need to bust ourselves out of here. And it looks like the only way to do that is the door." He said decisively.

"Umm Fang, have you noticed the slight technical hitch that it's locked and bolted from the other side?"

"Exactly, that is why we have to wait for them to come to us."

"But that could take forever," I moaned, worry seizing my face as I thought of what could happen to the flock in that time. "We need to act now."

"Hmm. You're right Max. What do you think of screaming at the top of your voice?" He smirked at me.

"What?"

"Well, you grab their attention; they come to see what the problem is, eventually. As they cannot stand the sound..." I aimed a hit round his head for that..."Sorry, but no, they are only human. They won't be able to stand it. Then when they open the door, you cause a big fuss, hence creating a distraction, and I make a break for it. Don't look so panicked. I'm not going to leave you here. I promise."

I considered it for a moment, slightly concerned that he might get away and I might not, but then I remembered the flock, and none of that mattered. I needed to act now, get them safe, and he was right, they were only human, maybe with the exception of Lyndsey, and they have never had to endure torture, so me screaming would just "drive them insane".

"Cover your ears Fang," I warned, we have super-human hearing, because we weren't entirely human and I didn't want to hurt him.

Then I tipped back my head a screamed as loudly as my lungs could take.

**A/N: So, let me know what you think, what you want to hear next etc. Very sorry I couldn't fit the flock in Lizbet, but they will make an appearance very soon I promise!**


	11. Tonight's The night

**A/N: Firstly I'd like to say I'm realllly sorry! I have been very very busy this week. And have spent 4 and a half hours baking today for my brothers friends who won't even appreciate it, I now never want to go near a kitchen again because I'm just that bored! I have also been partying away and sleeping a lot, and just didn't know what to write because I've reached a tricky stage in this story where I've confused myself here so more reviews will definitely help that and once again, tell your friends etc. And review to let me know where to go. Thanks.**

**Secondly, I would like to do a special shout out to all of my reviewers so far, and shall be doing it again in the next chapter for those who review this chapter. So thank you loads to:**

**AugustClaire**

**Djpc450**

**Kate/KatiieMoose (same person)**

**K.K**

**Alpha-range**

**Schmabs**

**Happyasusual4**

**Lizbet**

**Asidill**

**Sharlie25**

**This will happen again in the next chapter so review if you want a shout out! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: yeah, It's not mine, I get it! Just give me some credit for the story and lyndsey and Bernard.**

**Max POV**

My lungs felt as though they were going to burst any minute now. Why weren't they coming to see what was up, you'd have thought my screaming would have at least bothered Lyndsey with her bird hearing (that is...if she's even a proper bird kid – I wasn't sure how things worked if you got your wings grafted on later in life, like the flyboys. She certainly wasn't a bird-kid from birth. We know our own kind.)

Just as my lungs were about to give out, a loud bang sounded as the bolts were being slid on the door furiously.

"What the hell is this racket about?! Disturbing our dinner you know!" Bernard yelled, entering the room and storming over to me, where I was still screaming. The plan was working perfectly, Fang grabbed his chance and slipped silently out of the door and round the corner out of sight. Bernard came over and thrust a giant hairy hand over my mouth, to whose ginormous delight, I bit, hard. In fact my teeth didn't let go until they drew his disgusting gag-worthy blood.

"AAARRGH! YOU BIT ME! Freak!" He yelled, No duh idiot!

"You're calling me a freak? Woah you have some issues to sort out mate! I mean really, as if not being Brigid's brother is bad enough, you feel the need to graft wings onto your own daughter, or is she your sister as well. You know you never said what relation that thing was to you! I don't think I even want to know. As long as you let us out of here, you'll be okay, but otherwise, we have some serious things to sort out mate, calling me a freak indeed. Why EXACTLY are we so-called "targets" in your little imaginary fairy world of a life? Huh? What the hell do you want with us? What the hell have you got to do with Jeb? And What the Hell HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY FAMILY?!" My voice rose even louder than my screams at the end.

He just stood there and chuckled at me, he CHUCKLED!

"You think you're getting answers out of me?" He looked at me like I was stupid, which we all know I'm not.

"Ummmm, I know I'm getting answers out of you. You aren't leaving here until I do," Now I was the one to chuckle.

"Ha," he retorted, trying to circle round me back to the door. Awwwh, how sweet, he thought he was going to get around me. With that I threw a well-aimed kick at his stomach, and being a puny little human, he was thrown back against the far wall instantly (which in this little cupboard wasn't far).

I leaned over his quivering body and said, "now am I gonna' get answers, or do you need more convincing?" He looked up at me in fear and realised I was serious, unfortunately at that minute his minions turned up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Max?" Brigid asked in a (get this) kind and friendly tone – I didn't think that was even possible.

I looked up at her, thinking this could be more problematic, but then realised it was Brigid, Jeez, this was too easy, I walked over to her, grabbed her wrist and flung her again the wall next to her brother in one easy swoop. Lyndsey could be more potentially problematic, as I wasn't sure how bird-affected she was. I walked over however, smiled in her cute (in a let-me-throw-up sort of way) face and aimed a punch right in her jaw, and I THINK I heard a snap as she fell to the ground. Hmm, well that was easy.

_Don't kill them Max, remember you still want answers! _Ahhhh, voice, how nice of you to crop up here. I wasn't going to kill them idiot. I'm not a mad-axe murderer. Got a response to that? No of course not, because you are all cryptic and only tell me things in riddles, though I must admit, you were quite clear in leading me here, You must have realllly wanted me to get captured! Unless that was a riddle too, and you just don't want to tell me why I'm really here.

_Ummm, Max? It's not the voice this time! _Angel! Where are you? I sighed a Massive sigh of relief hearing her voice in my head, and you don't hear that every day do you? Like it's not normal to have a six year old's voice literally Inside your head.

**Ok I know It's confusing still right now, but trying to iron out the confusing kinks. More questions answered next chapter. WAyyyyyy more FAX next chapter, I promise! Umm, I do have a confession to make, that I am doing my GCSE's this summer and I'm getting to the point where I am going to HAVE to revise soon. So really sorry if I can't update as often! I will try and get a chapter up each week, but It's going to be difficult. So review me, I will update A.. Thanks for understanding. And I get a sinking feeling I have forgotten to mention something but Don't know what so bye for now ;) Oh yeah sorry It's short!**


	12. Come right out and say it

**A/N: Again, sorry it's been a while but I have the next few chapters planned out (I say few, there are lots!) and I will keep going as fast as I can, but I have an exam next week so don't kill me if I can't update or anything. If there's anything you want to read in this story, or you think the story needs it, don't be afraid to review me and let me know, I love hearing ideas and always try to slot them in where I can and you'll get full credit.**

**So as promised my thanks go to:**

**LE trex****… your review was probably most helpful so far so you get special thanks! And I've tried to include as many of your suggestions as possible. Anything in particular you want explained after this review and let me know. Thanks.**

**Asidill**

**bellacullen321**

**KatiieMoose**

**Lizbet ****– yes sorry, I do understand you review perfectly, and no worries, I don't care about flames I'd rather you tell the truth. Later when the story is finished I may go back and change this one but it was kinda important for it to be like this for Max to get the information in this chapter, but I will keep this in mind in the next chapters as well. But remember, Max has beaten the crap out of erasers etc. in her time, and she hates brigid pretty bad (maybe I should have explained this better when writing) so she has every reason to be a little violent. but maybe I'll cool it off a bit in future haha.**

**Anyways enjoy your fine chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride or other characters, and for the record, though I haven't mentioned it I don't own any of my chapter titles, they are all songs and at the end of my story I may put a special disclaimer in to mention the bands, but for now I'll let you guess the song artists, if your just that cool you'll know some ;)**

**And lastly, even though youre probably bored of this comment, there isn't any FAX this chapter, I'm rreeeallllyyy sorry, there may not be some for a while *gasps* but there will be some good FAX later I promise!!!!!!!!!!!!!!lots of it!**

Max POV

Angel, my baby, was safe and that was all that mattered in the world to me right now, I sighed a huge internal sigh of relief and faced my captees with a new sense of control, everything was going to plan, and I had the upper hand.

"So what's it to be then? What the hell are you trying to do with us here?"

"We told you, Max, we are trying to help you, Jeb is a traitor!" Said Bernard with the same patronising voice as Brigid.

"How? Exactly how is he a traitor? I'm starting to not believe you, you know, I don't believe anything you've said so far so why should I believe that my own Dad is plotting against me?" (Apart from the fact that he's done it before and abandoned me and the flock to go back to the whitecoats.)

"Because Max. He's done it before, he left you to go back to the whitecoats," Brigid said. Damn!

"Right, so what exactly does he want with me?" I wasn't going to fall for this that easily. I haven't been doing this sort of thing for years without learning never to trust anyone outside the flock (with the possible exception of Mom and Ella.)

"Max, he's started up a terrorist organisation. He wants to blow you up! Well, strap bombs to you and your flock, separate you and send you to the major cities in the world, and blow them up. That's what he was doing when he was making you choose Fang or the flock. You were never supposed to choose Fang in his opinion, he wanted you to go for the flock and leave Fang for himself to take and train individually and brainwash him. That's why Bernard tried to step in, tapping into your thoughts and sending you to Fang, Jeb wouldn't have gone for the flock yet, they weren't at risk. But you didn't listen Max, so we had to send our daughter in to get there before Jeb and rescue Fang. Shows how much you care about him though." Explained Brigid, way too calmly.

Woooooow! Wait a minute? Their daughter! You mean…they… and she… ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! That would be like Gazzy and Angel having a baby. EWWWW! I knew there was something odd about their close little relationship they had going on here, I couldn't say I didn't expect it. They obviously saw me choking over my thoughts because Bernard began to stand and creep towards to door, Woooow no he wasn't going now! It was way too soon, I needed to get to the bottom of things. So I dropped another kick into his chest and send him flying against the wall again in pain. **A/N: sorry if it's still too OOC for you Lizbet, I couldn't think of a way round it here and it's my story anyway I can put a slight slant on the character.**

"Hey, so why does your…" I couldn't say daughter, it's just not right for a brother and a sister to do that. "…Lyndsey have wings then?" I wanted ALL the answers here, not that I believed any of the mumbo-jumbo crap they have just come out with.

"Ahh, well you see. We wanted the perfect daughter, one that would help you, and one that would grow and mature very very quickly. So our genes, of course were the first choice, being a pure bloodline, we couldn't have it tainted, so after Brigid became pregnant with Lyndsey last year and we discovered Jeb's plot, we had avian DNA grafted into her, to give her wings so that she could help you as well as a very small amount of hamster DNA, see the hamster only has a short life expectancy, and matures and grows to full size very very quickly, which is why Lyndsey is your age after only a few months of development. Of course there are down sides, she will only live for a few years, unlike you Maximum and so we need you to succeed quickly before she expires, and we had to get the DNA combination exactly right, so that she wouldn't possess any unnecessary hamster qualities. She is the perfect combination of DNA, when we are done with her, she will simply die." Bernard explained. Wow what a cold heartless b******d. He didn't care about his own daughter, she was simply an experiment to him, "bait" in his useless plan. Hold on… this still didn't explain why we were "targets".

"So why and where in this little plan of yours, are me and Fang targets?" I asked, still untrusting of their every word.

"You see Max, that was just us messing around, you are simply called Targets, because we needed to target you two. Fang, because he was in danger, and because he would help us to persuade you, and you Max, because you are trhe leader of the flock, and so you are the one that makes and breaks plans, you are the one who has to stop Jeb, so we had to target you to tell you this, it would be useless on any other member of the flock, they would just get scared."

That was it, even if only marginally he had offended my flock, I was out of here. He had called them useless, said they'd be scared, but not my flock.

_That's right Max, not us!_ That's my Angel, my little fighter. No doubt she was reading my thoughts and filling in the rest of the flock right now on what was going on. Time for me to go find them. I had everything I needed to know for now. Whether it was true or not, I had reason to stay away from Jeb, and the Dwyers, well, they may WANT to help me, but I don't need it. And I still don't know whether to trust them or not.

So bye Brigid, bye Bernard, I thought, and without a second glance, spun round, ran out the door and bolted all of the bolts, man there were a lot! No wonder we couldn't get out. Then I ran off the way I could remember entering in search of Fang.

**A/N: So what did you think? Have I explained everything. Sorry if it ended a bit abruptly but I've been writing for ages and I'm tired and was supposed to be revising for my French oral this week. Hence not having updated for a while. But let me Know if I still haven't explained things clearly enough. There will be more to come of course, the story is still very young. And thanks to my reviewers, after all you keep me going.**


	13. Damn girl

**A/N: Hello, I am supposed to be revising French right now but I can't be bothered and decided to write another chapter as I left the last one for too long. And bellacullen321 persuaded me to write this chapter by her review. See your nice reviews have that effect on me. More like that and I just might never be able to say no.**

**Max POV**

The second I spun round the corner I regretted it. There was Fang, and the flock, and happy that I was that they were safe, and that they were HERE, with me, there was something EXTREMELY wrong with the picture. There was Lyndsey smack bang in the middle, and even Angel my little mind reader was practically DROOLING on her. I mean, was this like her power or something? She has the ability to make people drool over her, even mind readers who should be able to see through her evil plans. Because I'm sure that's what they are right? Evil? I mean she is the product of a brother and sister…I'm not even going to think it, especially with a mind-reading 6 year old in the room. But they couldn't be telling the truth? Could they? Did Jeb really want us blown up? Was that all we were to him? Why was Fang falling for her again, he was practically wrapped around her. And we talked about this. How could he?!

"Max!" He said when he saw me. "Lyndsey and the Dwyers are going to help us after all. Angel told us what they said to you, why did you leave them locked in that room? They are supposed to helping. Ig, go let them out!"

"No, Fang. I'm with Max on this one. I don't get why you're being all trusting all of a sudden, you are usually better than this. What's happened?" Iggy replied, That's my guy! I suddenly noticed he wasn't standing up close to Lyndsey like the others and was just standing there staring with his sightless eyes into space looking thoughtful. Ok, so I'm going to make a wild guess that as Ig is immune to Lyndsey, what she does has something to do with making you look at her, and since I REFUSE to look at her face, the little tramp! I was immune too. And the feelings of disgust that I held against her were so strong that she would never get through to me, even if she forced me to look into her eyes.

"Why don't you ever look at me Max?" Lyndsey asked, sounding tearful, HA! Caught in the act, there was no way I'd look at her now.

"Because, Darling Lyndsey," I droned sarcastically, "I think you are simply ghastly to look at and that you are…oh what was it again…hmmm….yeah. Fugly!" I smiled sweetly at the flock, all the time avoiding Lyndsey's gaze.

"That wasn't very nice Max." Fang looked at me harshly. Ouch. That hurt. He was well under her spell, I tried to remind myself. And it wasn't him. He didn't mean it. He couldn't. It was Fang. My Fang.

I knew something must be up when Angel didn't pipe into my thoughts at this point and make some comment about Fang and me being perfect for each other like she does every other time I so much as mention him in my head. They wouldn't make this much effort to control my flock if they were up to any good. Just then Nudge appeared from behind me with the Dwyers, Huh? I hadn't even noticed her go. Damn I should have stopped her.

"Brigid, if you really want to help us. Tell me where Mom and Ella are." I said sternly. Controlling.

"Why Max, they are perfectly safe. We told you. They are at their house." She replied sweetly. Apparently oblivious to the way I'd just treated her. That was another thing that got me. It was all too Sweet. Too prim.

"Ha. I'm never going to believe that. Come on Ig. We are gonna leave these guys here for a bit. They aren't going anywhere." I threw Fang a glance that said you are so going to pay for this. "We can go check the house and see if Mom's realllly there."

"Sure Max. I don't believe them either. I'm sure they'll have NO problem with us leaving to go get your Mom if they are trying to help us and we are here VOLUNTARILY." He made extra emphasis on these points.

"NO!" Bernard cried out. "I mean….why get them involved. You don't want your Mom hurt do you Max?"

"No, you're right. And part of that includes knowing where they are." I snapped back.

"But we told you Max," Urged Brigid. Man they were pushing this. Only more proof that they were lying and that I wouldn't find Mom at the house. But I had no intention of looking there anyway. I would hunt the whole world before there. She won't be there let's face it.

"Max, Iggy. Maybe it would be best if you came with us," said Bernard (you guessed it) kindly. Ummm no, That is NOT going to happen. Oh wait, damn yes he is dragging us down the hallway, wow he may be weak enough to be thrown against a wall but he has hands like steel. They weren't budging from their vice around me. I looked down. That would be because his hands ARE steel. Hmm I wonder what happened to his real ones? Oh crap, while I've been pondering all of this, they have ked me back to the room. And oh wait yeah. That's a lock.

Crappo. When I was here with Fang it wasn't so bad. But Fang has gone to the other side now. Now I felt lonely. Lonely and trapped in a cell with a blind guy, who can't even see the tears escaping your eyes, well that was just a bonus wasn't it? I couldn't let him see me cry. I'm supposed to be the strong one.

**A/N: Ok FAX the chapter AFTER next. I promise. I have given you this chapter early though. And I'm away this weekend so it might be a while before you get another one. But I don't have an exam next week so *touch wood* I shouldn't be as rushed. Only I know I will because my teachers are just getting stressy now. So anyway, like this time, reviews WILL help the next chapter come faster.**


	14. just friends

**A/N: So here goes, first I apologize PROFUSELY (yes I used a big word) that I haven't updated in so long, the exams are getting the better of me and when I'm not revising, I just want to sit and do nothing or watch mindless telly. And I know I made promises that I'd update faster based on your reviews and I didn't so SORRY, but your reviews were really great. I only have 11 exams to go now, which doesn't actually sound like a small number but they last until the end of June. And I break up from school on Thursday so fingers crossed I'll have more time to write. So I'll get back to the story now if you're still reading ******

Iggy POV **A/N: I don't think he gets enough thought in the story**

Max didn't think I could hear her crying, but I wasn't going to make her feel anymore awkward than she already felt. It was bad enough as it was, it didn't seem right that Max could lead us so amazingly all these years and then the whole flock turns their backs on her like that over this Lyndsey character.

And so I think I got a new power as well, don't get me wrong it's nothing special; I can just _feel_ peoples' powers and everything about them. Not particularly useful I figured, as it would be no good me going to the flock and telling them Angel is a mind reader – they all know that. At least that's what I thought until I was standing in that room with Lyndsey today, now I know when to tell the flock stuff and everything, but I also know that telling the flock what was going on would have just about as much use as me saying I was the frigging Pope, they wouldn't believe me – put it that way.

That's right Lyndsey has them RIGHT under her spell. All it takes is a simple deathly glace at you, be it a millisecond or an hour, and she has you utterly hypnotized, hooked onto every word, lapping it all up. It disgusts me. I mean she actually has them DROOLING over her. Max is worth drooling over WAY more if you ask me, but now maybe Fangs out of the picture for a bit…it wouldn't be so bad me making a move…oh shitake mushrooms, I shouldn't think like that should I? Well there's no harm in thinking…

Just then Max stirred next to me, I hadn't even noticed her go to sleep, I was so engrossed in my own thoughts. Damn she smells nice, I mean that girl can go a WEEK or longer without taking a shower and still smell like a goddess and look like one as well I imagine, not that I would notice, I have to rely on Angel passing on images of her to my head, which doesn't happen very often.

Max POV

Iggy looked thoughtful, just sort of staring into space, I wonder if he knows he's looking straight at me. He probably does, it's kinda creepy the way he can always look straight at your face, without ever seeing, like he just knows where you are. But at the same time Totally awesome.

"Ig?" I asked, not really wanting to disturb him from his thoughts, but he just smiled back to me.

"Yes, Max?"

"What's going on?" I didn't really expect an answer, I don't expect anyone to know everything, but to my extreme surprise, Iggy started rambling to me about Lyndseys power, I was right! It's all in the eyes! Just as well I can't stand to look at her. And wow, he can feel people's powers, could have potential, though I must say, I'm not sure if I'd have felt that way before now.

I studied Iggy's face for a minute, you know, he's not all that bad looking, nobody ever gives Iggy credit. And he gets me. He gets whats going on. At least not like Fang. I can't believe he even looked her in the eyes in the first place.

"So wait? Do you mean Fang was under her spell when I was talking to him in here?"

"Ummm, I don't think so. I think she can only control people when she can see them. I mean, she doesn't need to see your eyes the whole time, but she needs to have you within her eyeshot." Iggy explained.

So at least the kiss was all Fang and not some plot drawn up by Lyndsey. But, I was having doubts about Fang lately, I mean he LOOKS at Lyndsey, probably more than me. I know I'm not drop dead gorgeous or anything like her. But he said he liked me, so what if he doesn't like ONLY me. What if he likes her as well? I'm not the type to share. But what's the alternative?

"Max?" Ig asked softly. I looked up at him. His eyes showed thoughtful, unseeing care. "What's up?" He wanted to know, like genuinely. That had to count for something.

"Everything," I whispered, and another tear escaped the corner of my eye and once again I was thankful that he couldn't see.

"It's ok Max," He smiled, and took me into a bug bear hug, "You don't have to be strong all the time you know?" I looked up at him and wished, just wished that he was right, but I knew the reality, how could I expect my flock to hold together if I couldn't, not that they were even here, except Iggy, who in the last few months has grown stronger than I'd ever even imagined.

I'm not even sure why I did it. I didn't think about what I was doing. But looking at Iggy there, so strong, so caring. And knowing Fang was out there with Lndsey…

Iggy POV

Am I dreaming? Where was the blow to the head that knocked me out? I don't think I am. I think Max is ACTUALLY kissing me. Its…good…but not right…very weird…not how I'd expected. I didn't feel right. I knew how much Fang loved her and how much he would want to pummel me right then…and that was enough for me to pull back

"Max…" I began.

"Don't," she replied, "It was stupid," she looked down and we both sat there for a minute, not talking. "It wasn't right was it?" she asked, looking as confused as I did.

"No." I managed. More silence. "Umm Max?"

"yeah?"

"don't tell Fang."

"no…I won't"

Well this was awkward!

"Iggy, lets just forget that. We need to get out of here. And I need you to work out a weakness in Lyndseys power so that we can save the flock and get the hell out of here." Her eyes were set with a newfound determination that made me feel…well…glad to be her friend. And that was all it was. We were friends. Strong friends – more brother and sister type friends. And NOT anything more.

"Well we already know that she has to be able to SEE them…so we just need to distract her, and get the others away. But I don't think you should distract her, she can easily catch you, even if you don't want to look at her. Let me think of something, at least that way she can't catch me out."

"Thanks Ig!" she grinned. "Now we just need to get out of here."

At that EXACT moment, I mean I wonder if these people realise how good their timing is, the door opened and Bernard entered with a plate of food. No hesitations this time, we were way ahead of him. I grabbed Max's arm and she hit that door at super speed, on her feet. None of the others knew she could do that did they? I bet she didn't even know. Well she does now, but she has more powers than she thinks. I just never seem to be able to find the time to tell her these days.

So we were out. Now its time to get the ball rolling…

**A/N: I hope it's long enough to keep you satisfied. I'm going to try and write another chapter at half term so you shouldn't have to wait too long. This weeks going to be just too hard because I have 4 exams, sorry, but once more, keep the reviews coming, you know they help. Oh yeah and this chapter is dedicated to LE trex who helped with the idea for the chapter and so should get some credit.**


	15. You be the anchor that keeps my feet on

**Full title: You be the anchor that keeps my feet on the ground, i'll be the wings that keep your heat in the clouds.**

**A/N: DISCLAIMER – I don't own. Sorry.**

Max POV

"Ok Ig, you cover Lyndsey, you can't see her eyes, so you're safe man. I'll get the flock." Why did I have the feeling that this was going to be harder than it looked?

I pointed Iggy into Lyndsey's direction in the vast underground room and tapped the back of his hand twice to let him know that he was on his own now. He strolled over to her casually so not to tip her off as to what we're doing, and I decided to try and tackle Gazzy, I figured he'd be the easiest, I mean I would go for the youngest but Angel is probably going to be one of the most tricky to get.

I ruffled his hair and patted him on the back. "Gazzy sweetie," I said as calmly and quietly as I could. He looked up at me with his big trusting eyes and gave me one of his little kid grins, it made me proud that he could be so tough and happy after what we'd been through. Nobody deserved that at his age. "Brigid wants to see us through here, she wants to tell us something about what we have to do next to find Jeb."

"But she told us to stay here with Lyndsey until her and Bernard came back," he replied innocently, but I had a sinking feeling that nothing I could say was going to budge him whilst he was under. I needed help. Maybe it would be better me getting Fang first, though he may be the most difficult, he could help me with the others, and we'd get through this faster. "Okay Gazzy."

I changed tactics and went over to where Fang was still pretty much clinging onto that little bitch, Lyndsey and tapped him on the shoulder, watching Lyndsey spin her head so that he wasn't out of her view. So far nobody was suspicious that we were out so that was a plus I made a mental note to thank the Gods later. Just then Iggy started talking to Lyndsey and she turned her focus to him, desperately trying to get him under her power. He even managed to get her eyes dead on so that it looked as though he was looking her in the eye.

"Fang. We need to get out of here!" I urged, whilst he was out of her evil, gripping claws, it should be easier to do this.

"Why? We're safe here."

"No we're not. Remember what we talked about in that room. Things aren't safe, Lyndsey has you under her ridiculous spell." I was trying desperately to keep my voice down so that she wouldn't hear this. But Iggy was working her like a sweet little charm, telling her she was beautiful, complimenting her and stuff, I liked it, he had her full focus for now.

Fang looked as though he was remembering, and then something seemed to click.

"Got it. Let's go!" He suddenly sprung into action when he figured out what was going on. Between us we managed to just about grab the other kids by the mouths so that they wouldn't shout out and shoved them out of the room hastily, where we stood in a long dank corridor and explained everything to them.

Angel looked up at me. "We need to get Iggy out of there NOW." She looked genuinely worried and I didn't argue with her.

I cooed like a pigeon, as a signal to Iggy to scat. And he came hurrying round the corner, Lyndsey on his tail, but the flock were cleverer than that and all had their eyes trained on the exit through the lift at the end of the corridor and away from her searching, victimless eyes and we all ran for everything we were worth and were there in a matter of seconds, as bird kids were particularly good at travelling fast on our feet.

We managed to get the lift doors shut before Lyndsey even reached us. Huh? Apparently if you weren't born a bird kid, and you just like became one after, you didn't get the speed that came with it.

Now let me tell you this, 6 tall bird kids stuck into a lift that looked big enough for 2 was not my idea of a fun time. I closed my eyes shut tight and tried to breathe deeply. I felt a sympathetic hand rubbing circles between my wings on my back and opened one eye just enough to give Fang a thankful smile. We all poured out of the lift into the lobby when it stopped and ran for the exit, doing and immediate U and A when we got there, just to get enough height to be safe for now.

Lyndsey tried to follow us upon seeing us stretch out our wings, but her clumsily grafted on wings were not unlike the first batch of flyboys and so her flying was awkward and slow at best. She had to focus more on flapping her wings than on where she was actually going, which simply made it easier for us to loose her, expertly angling our feathers with that just-right precision through the tree tops nearby and eventually lowering ourselves in a clearing when we knew it was safe.

The flock looked exhausted so rather than waste time in talking now, I set up a fire and let them sleep, since it must have been days since they got a chance for some quality shut eye, with the exception of me, Fang and Iggy, but Iggy soon dropped down with the others, exhaustion getting hold of him.

I offered to take the first watch, but Fang said we should do it together, God knows it was going to take the both of us to fight anyone off tonight anyway, and he claimed that he "wasn't tired". Huh, yeah like I believed him. But I was grateful of the company tonight and didn't argue with him.

I sat down slowly on a log, a little way from the fire, I didn't want to make too much noise and wake the flock, but I kept them within eye shot all the time. Fang was poking at the fire a bit and collecting more wood, it was nice to just sit and watch him doing things sometimes. He thought of absolutely everything, I didn't know what I'd do without him most of the time. He looked so beautiful as well, with the moonlight slanting off the side of his face, and his slim, tall build looking intimidating to an enemy but so gentle and finely tuned to whatever I wanted pretty much all of the time. He really knew what I needed, knew when to give me space. I was finally finding time to think things over about us, and all I could think of was that kiss. So perfect and gentle, such unbelievable bliss. I smiled at him when he looked over, and he put down the log he was holding to come over to me.

"You ok?" He asked softly, giving me one of his rare, heart-stopping smiles. I nodded, "Just thinking about stuff," I replied quietly, still thoughtful as I gazed into his deep dark eyes that made me want to melt when he looked into mine. He sat down on the log next to me and put his strong arm around me, and resting my head on his rock-hard shoulder. Like I said, he always knew exactly what I wanted. All the time. We sat there like that for a while, just thinking, everything was beautifully peaceful and the flock were resting and temporarily safe, that was all I could hope for right now and it made me smile to myself.

"Max," He whispered softly, his warm breath skimming over the top of my hair, making a light, tingling shiver go down my spine. I looked up at him and his eyes were gazing at me with an intense, understanding and thoughtful look. It always bewildered me how he could think so many things at once, of course normally they were hidden and he remained like a rock, but he was opening himself up to me more and more lately.

"Yeah," I whispered back, almost as quietly.

"I can hear your thoughts again." I felt alarmed for a minute, what had I been thinking a minute ago? Oh it was ok, just how blissfully quiet and nice things are right now.

"Really? I can't hear yours." I felt almost disappointed.

"I'm not thinking much different to you Max. Maybe part of what you're thinking is me as well. Open your mind up more." He gave my shoulders a gentle squeeze with his arm and I looked at him carefully, making a mental note to ask Iggy later about what this power is all about and how it works, but I gave what Fang suggested a try.

_Keep trying Max. I believe in you._ Wait. He didn't say that, but I heard it. The corners of my lips slowly curled up into a soft smile as I tried to listen more to his thoughts. He put his arm back around me and I rested my head on his shoulder again._ Maybe you should rest a bit Max; it's been a long couple of days. Man you smell good, oh crap I didn't mean to…_I chuckled softly. It's ok Fang. You smell pretty good too. _But I'm not as beautiful as you Max._ Oh yes you are, and more. I turned myself up again to look into his eyes. _Oh no. Not possible Max._ I shook my head, looking deeper into his eyes, trying to read them as well as his thoughts.

I didn't need to though; I only had to listen to his thoughts to know that he wanted exactly the same thing as me right now. So with that, I angled my head towards him and he did the same. The kiss was sweeter this time, softer, we'd had time to think about it and I didn't have to worry about my flock, convinced that if I listened hard enough, a bug couldn't get within a hundred yards of them without me knowing. Nothing in this world could be nicer than this. Nothing could be better, or more perfect. Fangs hand crept slowly up my back to the spot in between my wings that felt so good and rested the other on the back of my head, angling it so that we could be closer and deepen the kiss. I slid my hands up his back and one to his neck, rubbing soft circles on it with my thumb. This was all I wanted in life, I wanted my flock safe, and to feel happiness like this all the time.

But right now it wasn't all the time, and I slowly, reluctantly brought myself back to reality and rested my head back on Fang's shoulder. At least things were this good for now. The rest was a matter that I could face in the morning, and with that I felt my eyes flutter closed softly and I slipped gently into a happy, dreamy sleep.

**A/N: So there you have it, FAX. Let me know if you liked it. Next chapter up soon. Reviews welcome as always. Also this is my first chapter with over 2,000 words, go me, super long. I'm trying to get more descriptive. Also if you get a spare minute and you want something to read, check out my Fictionpress story (like this but not Maximum ride, it has my own characters etc), there is a link to it on my profile.**


	16. Pt 2 On top of the world

**A/N: Yeah, it's been a long time. I can't even be bothered with excuses this time but I'm tired so I'm sorry if this chapter is awful.**

**Part 2 **

I woke up in the morning curled up next to the now blackened and cold remains of last nights fire, Fang must have moved me here after I fell asleep last night I thought, stretching out and giving my shoulders a little roll to stretch my wings out before tucking them in to the tight confines of my finely toned back.

I got up and did a quick automatic 360 of the area, checking there were 5 heads in sight, most of them were still snoozing away, and I got the feeling that after the last few exhausting days they could sleep all week, it almost killed me to have to wake them, so I figured that I would wait a little longer, at least until breakfast was ready, I could tell it wouldn't be interesting as Iggy hadn't needed to light the fire and cook. He had his back turned, preparing something or other while Fang was gathering the flock's belongings and stuffing the hole-ridden backpacks; we ought to think about getting new ones soon.

He'd obviously flown over to the nearest town this morning dumpster hunting - I guessed by the lack of exciting things, truthfully, we didn't really have any money at the moment, which I really wanted to do something about as it wasn't just the backpacks that needed replacing, clothes were tattered and food was reaching desperation point, I clocked all of these things in my mind in a few seconds, everything going on auto-pilot in my brain.

I smiled over at Fang remembering lat night's bliss and letting that thought linger over for me for a moment longer than I would normally, just to put me in a better mood. That day, we had some serious Mom hunting to do. Now let me think? Where would an evil new power in the form of Brigid Dwyer hide two people (possibly three, who knows what's happened to Jeb and what side he was on, all I know is that I don't trust anything the Dwyer's told me about that mumbo-jumbo crap.)

Fang gave me a light-hearted grin as I could tell he was remembering the kiss last night as well and his grin went right inside me and made my heart soar and gave me a fuzzy feeling, needless to say, Fang's grins were still a rarity. He walked over to me in one swift movement; the only other flock member awake was the blind kid we had to remember, so maybe another kiss wouldn't be so bad? Fang had beat me to this thought though and leaned down to kiss me firmly, yet softly on the lips, brief but sweet and tender, and then pulled me into a big bear hug.

"You ready to fight the world today Max?" He asked me softly, already making me feel good about the day by his being there.

"Me? _The_ Maximum Ride. Of course! Get ready for some Mom-finding action." I grinned up at him determinedly.

"That's top of the list then?"

"Yep!" I was damned if I was going to let anything get in the way of me and finding my family now.

"Something's changed between you two," came Iggy's voice from where he was still working on breakfast, we'd forgotten that he may be blind, but he's not stupid.

"What do you mean Igs?" Fang asked, looking at me with an expression that matched my own, one that wanted to know how he knows these things but that was also screaming out, Busted! His arm still tightly wrapped around my shoulders.

"Something in your tone, your movements, its different, less hostile. Let's face it, I know you guys inside out by sound, so if there's a change in anything I'm gonna know about it." He was looking straight at us, well, looking being a term used loosely, he still managed to locate us _exactly_ with his eyes, but he didn't_ see_ us.

"Well, umm…" Fang started. How did we explain this? Did we even know what had changed between us? I mean, we hadn't exactly had the whole _dating_ discussion now, had we? So were we?

Just then we were saved though by a stirring from the camp, Angel was moving, rubbing her poor young eyes that had already seen far too much for a six-year-old's.

"Maybe later Igs," Fang continued, ducking out of this one. Iggy seemed to catch on and went back to breakfast.

Of course, hiding something from a six-year-old _mind-reader _was a different story; Fang had dropped his arm now and was standing about a foot away from me, but nothing got past her. She looked at us with her big, dark, knowing eyes and grinned from ear to ear, I mean, it was as though me and Fang were _screaming_ it in our heads or something, ok, we were doing _nothing_ to hide it.

She skipped up to me and grabbed my hand in her little one, and I noted how grubby she was, how grubby we _all_ were, and decided that when this mystical money appeared, we'd all need showers. Then she grabbed Fang's hand in her other, and pulled us along to a log, resting on it in between us, happy that we had this kind of _togetherness_ going on, still gripped our hands excitedly. "What are we doing today, Max?" She asked sweetly, after I sent her, 'Not now we'll talk about _this_ later' thoughts.

"We're going to look for Mom and Ella sweetie. Did you pick up on anything from the Dwyers?"

"They lied about Jeb, they want you to think he's evil, but he's not, he's locked up in their family beach house in Miami with your Mom and Ella," She said nonchalantly, as though it was unimportant chit chat. Me and Fang exchanged a quick glance, Angel still had a lot to learn about morals. "Max, if we go to Miami, can we go to Disney again? Only it's not that far, and last time our trip there got cut short," She was giving me bambi eyes, but I was too stunned by the announcement a minute ago.

"Angel honey, why didn't you tell us about Mom and Jeb before? It would have been really useful to know that," I tried to sound encouraging, but it wasn't working, but at least we had a lead now, I tried to tell myself. Fang had already swung into action mode.

"Iggy, make that breakfast to go," He ordered, before marching over to Nudge and Gazzy and rubbing their backs in soft circles, gently easing them awake, they always woke in a better mood if you didn't rush them.

It looked like we were out for a long flight today, it was probably a good two day journey over America to Miami flying, so I made sure Fang had packed us _something_ to eat. They were someone else's leftovers, or crisps and energy bars that had gone past their expiry dates, dates we usually ignored in a dumpster, if it smells ok, it's edible. I chucked everyone their bags and Iggy handed us sandwiches a la Iggy, which consisted of bread, with the green bits cut off, soft, out-of-date crisps, some perfectly good ham that someone had thrown out after their dinner, that tasted, looked and smelled perfectly fine, I mean what a waste! No wonder the planet was in trouble if people just threw away Anything.

We swallowed down our breakfast in less than a minute and kicked dirt over the fire, getting rid of any traces that we'd ever been there, before doing a quick U and A and heading out, our internal GPS's pointing the way east, I looked across at Fang, and could tell he was filled with the same pride as me that the flock were so good at this now, so good at not asking questions, so good at the long-haul flying thing, until they got bored and hungry anyway. We flew above everyone else, so close that our finger tips touched at the very ends, and our wings beat in unison.

This was going to be a long journey, but at least I had the flock safely, and at least I had Fang here with me.


	17. Pt 2 Whisper

**A/N: Ok, wasn't going to write one of these a/n things but just wanted to say really sorry for the loooooong lonnng time its been.**

We'd been flying over western America for about 6 hours now without a break and Angel looked like she was going to drop like a stone any minute, so I looked for a good place to land to rest but was failing to find an inconspicuous spot. I looked over to my side at Fang and saw him looking at me with an expression that mirrored my thoughts exactly; it felt so good having someone to share in your thoughts in a non-Angel creepy kind of way.

I saw a side alley, and knowing it was risky and we'd have to drop fast because it was so easy to be seen, but looking at Angel again, we didn't have a lot of choice about this, I didn't even need to glance at Fang to tell he agreed with me, and so I made the signal to the flock and dive-bombed for the ground, swooping at the last minute, a technique I'd learnt from some buzzards we'd watched hunting last month. The flock all swooped in behind me, though I basically had to catch Angel when she got to me, her eyelids fluttering shut already.

I sighed, I could tell I was being tough on the flock, but I was doing the right thing, right? Fang came and stood behind me and reassuringly put his hand on my back between my wings, I smiled at him and indicated round the corner.

"Me and Max are going looking for food and to suss out the area ok guys? Iggy you're in charge." I've said this before, why put the blind guy in charge? But again, nothing would get past Iggy, you'd have to knock out his hearing entirely first.

We hunted through dumpsters and garbage cans in silence for a few minutes, not quite knowing what to say. Eventually Fang just came over to me and held out his arms in a comforting embrace and held me until I spoke.

"I'm not pushing them too hard am I?" I almost whispered into his shoulder. He stroked my hair back from my face and looked me in the eye, wiping the one tear from my eye that dared escape with his thumb.

"The flock would go to the ends of the earth if you asked them to and still come out smiling Max, they think the world of you, and they're tough. They'll be ok." He pulled me tighter into his arms as I stood there uncertainly, but his warm hug was convincing me of his words more and more, he was there for me, but he wouldn't lie to me. Which was one of the many things I loved about him.

"What's going on between us?" I whispered even quieter, burying my face into him, suddenly very embarrassed, which had to be one of the first times ever for me. He stood there silently for a minute, thinking carefully, but the longer we stood, the more desperate I was for him to say something.

"Whatever _you_ want it to be Max," He said eventually, almost as quietly as I had. I looked up into his face, thinking carefully about what he said, and he looked straight back at me with matching intensity.

"I want to be with you Fang…" I paused. "But I _never _want to lose you, or tear the flock apart again."

He grinned down at me, pushed my overgrown fringe out of my face and kissed me with so much intensity that it took me a minute to work out where I was again. "Never," he promised me, and I knew he meant it. "We'll always be best friends first."

I sighed contentedly and leaned into him for another hug, trying to make this embrace last. "Max, we should get back to the flock," he said eventually, a hint of regret in his voice.

I smiled and nodded, the flock still had to be my first priority. "We should find some food though," I decided.

Just as I said this, a door opened into the street and me and Fang automatically sprung into the shadows as a woman dumped a bag into a garbage can that had an easily recognisable and welcomed scent. I looked at Fang and grinned, the second she went inside, I was tearing the bag apart to find the leftover Chinese takeaway boxes. What a waste. This family must have thrown out enough food to feed all 6 of us, and we had un-human appetites.

The flock welcomed us back eagerly and we devoured the food within minutes, the whole while of which Angel had a very smug glint in her eye which told me you-can't-hide-anything-from-a-mind-reading-6-year-old.

Unfortunately I forgot to tell her not to tell the flock yet, so when she projected the image into my head of me and Fang kissing just moments earlier, and I heard 3 simultaneous gasps, I could tell the image had been shown to all 4 other members of the flock.

So for the second time today, I actually got embarrassed and my face went a form of red. I desperately looked at Fang for help as Nudge squealed and ran over to hug me, Iggy grinned knowingly and Gazzy stood there looking gobsmacked.

"Angel, since when could you project an image into 5 heads at once?" I asked, suddenly curious. She shrugged as if this was simply something perfectly normal and smiled sweetly at me.

"Congrats guys," Iggy grinned, slapping Fang on the back.

"Cool," Gazzy said, raising his eyebrows and still looking unsure.

Nudge however…"Oh my god Max, that's so cool. Are you and Fang a thing now? Are you going to get married? Can I be a bridesmaid? Can I wear pink? Is it weird kissing Fang? Why didn't you tell me? Were you going to tell me?..."

I could tell the ridiculous questions would go on all day, so I motioned to the rest of the flock and said "Up and Away," a hint of exhaustion in my voice from Nudge. It was going to be a long day.


	18. Pt 2 I will follow you into the dark

That night wasn't totally dissimilar to the one before, except we were in a totally different part of America now, who knew a country could vary so much, but I was confident that at the fast pace we'd been keeping up, I could afford to let the flock sleep in for a bit tomorrow and still get to Miami before lunch.

Needless to say, this flock business was exhausting, I forgot what it had felt like to be on the go, battling against your enemies at a near constant rate. We had obviously all gotten out of practice at this, Angel hadn't coped well today at all, Fang and I had basically carried her for the last leg of the journey.

Despite my exhaustion, sleep didn't come easily that evening, so I offered to take first watch, and flew a little way off, keeping the flock in sight the whole time and rested on the low branch of a tree, overlooking a large pool of water. The moonlight glinting off the surface was kind of mesmerising and soothed me right to the core. I was starting to believe that we'd never be allowed to live normal lives – well, normal in the sense that we wouldn't be risking our lives everyday, as opposed to the ordinary non-winged, school kid kind of way, that was never a life I was going to welcome into open arms.

Even so, it would be good for the kids to get some more learning in them, one day – I dreamed – when this was all over (I said dreamed didn't I?) I'd get them into a library. I'm fairly confident that we could learn more in a library for the day than a year in school. I had confidence that these kids could be anything they wanted to be, but what good was confidence, when they weren't going to have a school on their records, and no job to name. In fact, near to no identity, seeing as we could go missing for months on end and still the only people who would notice or care were sitting tied up in a house in Miami right now.

A tear threatened to spill when I thought of Ella, younger than me even, being tied up, basically because of me. Her life would have been so much simpler before I came along, I mean, before she knew me, she would not have been caught up in this. I wished I could say the same for Mom and Jeb, but they kind of almost brought this on themselves in creating me, not that I wasn't glad they had… just maybe sometimes it would all have been easier if I hadn't been such a huge danger to everyone I knew. I was always going to be wanted by someone.

Saying that though, I don't think I could ever even think about giving up my wings. They were a part of who I was. Part of who my flock was. A part of what connected us to each other, stronger than any family bond that there ever could be. Between me and Fang especially – I couldn't imagine how my life would be, how it would have been, without him standing at my side. I'm silently thanking whatever mad scientist decided to graft his DNA in the test tube beside mine all those years ago, though not so silently giving him metaphorical evils for locking us in dog crates. An interesting hypothesis filled my head right then, about whether I'd actually chop a wing off for Fang's sake… but I already knew the answer, wings or not, I'd love that guy forever.

I hadn't even noticed how late it had got, how high and how bright the moons reflection had got over the lake, when Fang came to relieve me so I could get a couple of hours sleep before morning. We spoke no words, but he held me for a few minutes and leaned down to inhaled my scent before kissing me so softly, but alerting my senses in such a way that only he could. We didn't really need words to describe the feelings that had been building up unsaid between us for the last few years… we had many years ahead to do that, and with that I smiled, and went to get some sleep.


	19. Pt 2 Reasons not to be an idiot

**Fanglover – You have officially made my day, maybe even my week. I love having reviews like that. It's people like you that keep me writing. And so just for you, I am going to give you another chapter to this story. And yes, when I wrote this, it was my first story, and I wanted to stick true to the books, but I guess I developed a more abstract approach, more to satisfy my boredom I think. Sometimes you have to move away from a story to get going again. I really am flattered that you like my writing, I used to want to write when I'm older, maybe I still will one day. And woah! I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT "ANGEL" that's soooo exciting, but yeah I did know about the film, about 2 years ago, and I've been getting impatient. The director or someone asked for a complete rewrite of the script to add more action, so I'm hoping it'll be good! Fly on.**

**By the way, excuse my language in this chapter. There's a lot of anger.**

**I do not own Maximum Ride.**

Max POV

I woke up in the morning wishing I hadn't sat on watch for quite so long but ready for anything as I realised today was the day I was going to find my Mom and Ella and the thought fuelled me on ready for anything. Which was probably just as well, as Fang sat there a little way from the flock with a thunderous expression on his face. I mean, I don't think I have ever seen him _this_ angry. Ever. Not even when kicking Eraser butt. It was honestly quite scary. The only other person awake was Angel, and she was sitting on her own as well, looking ashamed and thoughtful, like suddenly she'd learned the word "morals" overnight.

Oh shit – (excuse my French). What has she done? She's gone and said something hasn't she? What has she told him?

"What's up Fang?" I asked cautiously, not knowing what to expect.

"You know exactly what's up." He glared at me, brushing past me back to the group and then ignoring me.

"I honestly don't Fang. What did I do?...Fang?...Fang!" Great. Whatever it was he wasn't going to tell me. And he wasn't going to talk to me at all. This stung. A lot. After going from such perfect bliss last night to…this? What was I going to do? The flock wouldn't exactly be happy to hear that after getting together, we weren't talking to each other a day later.

"Angel! We need words. NOW!" I shouted to her, sparking fear in her face. I felt bad, but I HAD to know what she'd said to Fang, and I knew I wouldn't get it out of her without a lot of persuasion.

Clumsily, with a scared look on her face she stumbled over to where I was, looking ashamed of herself, for probably the first time ever. She didn't say anything as she looked at me with half-power bambi eyes (the other half full of fear and shame).

Fortunately half-strength doesn't work on me.

"Angel sweetie, what did you say to Fang?"

"N..nothing?"

"Angel, please sweetie. Tell me. I won't be mad at you this time. But you'll have to tell me or Fang might not speak to me for a while and you want us to be happy don't you?"

"Yes. I do! But…but please don't hate me Max. You're always telling me not to miss stuff out and not tell you stuff I know from people's thoughts, and some things I can't help hearing, like when a person's thinking about one thing a lot. And I really really thought it might be important for me to tell Fang that…"

She bit her lip looking up at me worriedly.

"That?..."

"That Iggy kept thinking about you kissing him. But you hadn't thought about it once, and that you really loved Fang, and I thought that you two kissing was way cooler than you and Iggy, 'cos that's just weird."

SHIT. Oh crap oh crap oh crap. What do I say to him? He knows? That wasn't supposed to happen. Why did Angel have to choose now to start thinking about telling us stuff of all times? I just about registered her slinking away from me and my promise not to be mad, and thinking it was just as well she was escaping. I think I need to be alone for a bit and decide what to say to Fang.

With that, I walked to the edge of the lake, still reflecting the early morning sunlight, and took off, flying at high speed and then resting about a mile away in a tree to think. What do I say to Fang to make this better? I can't believe I've hurt him. I never meant to. I never meant to kiss Iggy. I was just mad, and he'd kissed Lyndsey, but he was under her charm, and I was thinking all by myself and oh no!

Fang POV

She took off. She actually took off. I mean what the fuck? Isn't it bad enough what she did? But she just took off with no explanation. She's not even going to deny it, or come up with an excuse. Does that mean it really happened and not (I hoped) some weird figment of Iggy's twisted imagination and Angel was confusing his dream with reality, since he can't see and stuff, his head must be a little more confusing at times. Maybe. Urgh.

I can't get the mental image out of my head. Max. MY Max. And Iggy. My best friend. But they wouldn't ever kiss would they? But I knew deep down that there was no way to deny it. It happened. Angel has never been wrong before, and now Max has run (or flown) off.

SHIT.


End file.
